


#FF0000

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2016 [3]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, psycho-pass au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Психопаспорт!AU</p>
    </blockquote>





	#FF0000

**Author's Note:**

> Психопаспорт!AU

С одной стороны, ночные дежурства Синдзи терпеть не может. С другой, зависать до утра перед мониторами в ожидании смены лучше, чем пялиться в потолок спальни, а потом целый день умирать от недосыпа. Если дежурство выдается спокойным, можно пойти в насквозь прокуренную лабораторию Акаги-сан, которая будто вообще не спит и не переживает по этому поводу. Когда ни войди, она все так же сидит в офисном кресле — самодельном троне информационного царства. Может, Акаги-сан и не человек на самом деле — Синдзи бы не удивился, окажись у нее микросхемы вместо сердца.

Полоска прогресса аналитической программы наконец-то доползает до ста процентов. Синдзи бросает взгляд на часы: полпервого. Надевает наушники, жмет «воспроизвести», кнопку повтора, и думает: впереди целая ночь развлекательной ловли маньяков.

Пока что их новое дело кажется самым безнадежным за последние полгода. Некто распространяет записанную на старых носителях музыку, от которой темнеет тон, а потом наведывается к ним в гости. Этих любителей музыкального старья потом обычно находят по кускам то в канализации, то в общественных туалетах станций метро. Особого смысла Синдзи тут не видит. Их круг подозреваемых больше напоминает пунктирную линию, которая то есть, то нет. Но по опыту он уже знает, что смысл точно есть, должен быть.

Инспектор Кадзи из четвертого отдела обычно в таких случаях гадко ухмыляется и говорит, мол, даже не пытайтесь об этом думать, вам ни за что не понять ход мыслей преступника. А потом как будто бы случайно вспоминает, с кем разговаривает, и добавляет ехидно: а хотя, вам-то уже не будет хуже.

К одной из последних оцифрованных записей Синдзи постоянно возвращается: все никак не может выбросить ее из головы, напевает про себя, когда никто не слышит. Может, когда они закроют дело, он даже перезапишет ее себе на плеер перед тем, как отправить в архив. Может, Каору даже сделает вид, что не заметил.

Немного помедлив, Синдзи открывает папку, где хранятся снимки места последнего преступления. Жертва — Нишимура Такеру, двадцать восемь лет, сотрудник небольшой IT-компании. Надо сказать, человеческая голова без ушей выглядит немного нелепо.

Акаги-сан хватило одного взгляда на изображение запекшейся почерневшей крови, неровной линии кожи, где делался надрез, и перепачканной ушной раковины, чтобы сделать вывод, что уши жертвы были отрезаны прямо по живому. «Представляешь, как он орал?» — спросила она, затягиваясь. Синдзи представлял. Акаги-сан выдохнула дым ему в лицо, но Синдзи к этому привык уже настолько, что больше даже не замечал запаха табака, которым пропиталась его рабочая одежда.

Потом уже, после вскрытия, криминалисты подтвердили, что Нишимура Такеру сорвал голосовые связки. Синдзи приятнее думать, что тот все пел и пел присланную ему песню. Допелся до смерти, ведь уши были только началом.

Когда чья-то ладонь мягко ложится Синдзи на плечо, тот вздрагивает, как ужаленный, и резко поворачивает голову. Каору сам вынимает наушники из его ушей. Опять явился. Не сидится ему в своей уютной квартире. Не то чтобы Синдзи когда-либо был у него в гостях и знает, уютно там или нет.

В тусклом свете мониторов лицо Каору кажется бледным, как сама смерть. В одну из таких ночей сердце Синдзи обязательно остановится.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Синдзи. Получается гораздо враждебнее, чем ему бы хотелось.

— Если скажу, что пришел с проверкой, поверишь?

Синдзи ни на секунду не поверит, разумеется. С задумчивым выражением лица Каору вертит наушник между пальцев, а потом склоняет голову набок. Выглядит он немного уставшим: может, тоже не смог уснуть этой ночью, потому и приехал.

— Можно?

Он мог бы и не спрашивать. Пользуясь излюбленной терминологией Бюро, если Синдзи пес, то Каору — хозяин. Никто не спрашивает у гончей разрешения, но Каору проводит границу, которой между ними не должно быть. С тех самых пор, как Синдзи согласился на эту работу, у него было имя, наушники, комната, как две капли воды похожая на комнаты других патрульных. Ему нечего предложить, но он отвечает, пожимая плечами:

— Можно, если не боишься за свой оттенок.

Синдзи по насмешке в глазах видит — Каору не боится. Оттенок Каору вообще ничто не берет: ни раздувшиеся до состояния дурно пахнущей кровавой каши преступники, ни попытки понять их образ мыслей, ни рабочий стресс.

 

Как-то раз Синдзи навел на Каору доминатор: они стояли лицом к лицу посреди узкого переулка, и если бы это был выстрел — это был бы выстрел в упор. Голос системы сказал ему: «Коэффициент преступности — 17. Инспектор Бюро общественной безопасности. Внимание: любые преступные действия патрульного будут записаны и отправлены в штаб-квартиру Бюро». Когда Синдзи опустил доминатор, Каору подошел к нему вплотную и прошептал на ухо: «Твоим глазам идет красный».

— Не знал, что тебя заводит оружие, — выдавил Синдзи. Язык Каору коснулся мочки его уха: больше не было пса и хозяина, было два обычных человека.

— Не оружие, — покачал головой Каору. — Лицом к стене, патрульный Икари. Или мне применить силу?

От этих слов — «патрульный Икари» — Синдзи почувствовал смесь возбуждения и отвращения. «Примени, пожалуйста» утонуло где-то между шороха одежды, звякнувшей пряжки ремня, горячей ладони, которой Каору зажал ему рот. Тихое, но властное «подрочи себе» отдавалось звоном в ушах. Прижиматься к стене было неудобно: Синдзи все пытался не прикасаться чувствительной головкой члена к шершавой поверхности. Пришлось упереться свободной рукой и немного отставить задницу. Каору одобрительно сжал его ягодицу, прежде чем податься вперед и накрыть руку Синдзи на члене своей ладонью.

 

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — говорит Каору, разворачивая кресло Синдзи к себе. Тот смаргивает случайное воспоминание. Усмешка Каору выглядит невероятно самодовольной, судя по всему, он и правда знает. Назло то ли ему, то ли самому себе Синдзи откидывается на спинку кресла и чуть разводит колени.

— Хочешь трахаться здесь? — приподняв бровь, весело уточняет Каору. — Это прогресс. А раньше краснел, стоило взять тебя за руку.

— Не хочу, — почти врет Синдзи. Почти — потому что хочет, но не здесь. К тому же его еще ждет анализ трех записей. Подумать о работе — быстрый и безопасный способ избавиться от стояка.

Каору, похоже, согласен — отступает назад, устало потирая шею.

— Я посплю у тебя? — эта вопросительная интонация знакома Синдзи так хорошо, словно он сто раз слышал ее в прошлых жизнях. Инспектор имеет право войти в комнату патрульного, но то, о чем спрашивает Каору, не имеет отношения к правилам, установленным Бюро.

— Чувствуй себя как дома, — бормочет Синдзи.

— Разрешаю растолкать Судзухару, пусть сменит тебя на полчаса раньше, — подмигивает Каору.

Синдзи хмыкает про себя, не глядя ему вслед.

Полчаса? Им хватит с головой.


End file.
